Assault Infantry
The Assault Infantry are the trusted backbone of the Helghast forces. They prefer utilizing cover and using grenades to flush their opponents out, as they are more vulnerable without cover. The Assault Infantry prefers to fight at 15 to 25 meters, but is not by any means an easy kill at closer ranges. Analysis This is the most basic and plentiful Helghan soldier. They always seek cover, making them a hard target in areas with ample cover points. When they achieve crouching cover, zoom-in to target the top of their heads which you can barely see over the top of the cover point. One shot with most weapons will knock the helmet off of their heads allowing for an easy headshot the next time you take a shot. If you have a weapon that can bypass the helmet such as the VC32 Sniper Rifle or the StA-14 Rifle, then you can easily get a one-shot kill as they take cover. The Assault Infantry is slow to get up from their cover point meaning you can boldly rush in with your knife to take them out before they can react. This is especially true if they are reloading. Watch them while they are taking cover for the reload animation, and listen for them occasionally call out that they are >>empty<< and reloading. When you get these clues, rush in quickly to finish them off before they can return combat. If they have taken standing cover, you need to be more careful about rushing in as they can quickly turn the tables on you when they are standing. Once you get close, they will occasionally try to run, but will often resort to a melee attack. If you see them gearing up for a melee strike, back off immediately as the melee animation is playing out and resort to fully automatic fire to take them out. Alternatively, once you've backed off and are more than 2 meters away, they'll cancel the melee attack and will try to resume firing at you. Use this to your advantage by backing off 2 meters and when you see the melee animation cancel, run forward immediately before they can begin firing and make your own melee attack. This back and forth trick is very effective in interrupting the Assault Infantry long enough for you to make your own attacks. While the back and forth trick of interrupting the Assault Infantry is effective, you should be careful not to try it when they are out of ammo and need to reload. If you rush an Assault Infantry when he is reloading, he will immediately resort to a melee attack. If you try to back up or run as he does this, he will chase after you since his clip is empty and requires a reload. He will give a chase for several meters until you are far enough away or he can find cover and complete reloading. They will often lob a grenade at you when you are seeking cover. If this happens, quickly move away to another cover point, . If you move too far away, they will rush your last known position and begin searching for you. Once they've sighted you again they will immediately seek cover again and begin their attacks. Intel Health: 50 Weapons: StA-52 Assault Rifle, Frag Grenade First Appearance: Corinth River: Corinth Sands Trivia *Along with the Helghast Sniper,The Assault Infantry is available on PlayStation Store for Lost Planet 2. Category:Helghast